Bled Out
by TeenwolffanSS
Summary: *Story 2, after Out For Me* After the death of Stiles, Scott has been a little out of hand. This story has a new kid named Ben, he can't remember anything about his life, everyone tells him that his name is Ben, he is put in a training camp, with a cold blooded leader that is worse than Shawn.
1. Familiar

**This story is part 2 to out for me. The story goes back and froth between Scott and Ben.**

**The purse~ www. polyvore .com cgi /set?id= 123148237 (remove spaces)**

**Ben's Outfit~ www. polyvore fstbo/ set?id= 123102826 (Remove spaces)**

I woke up and I couldn't remember anything, the place I woke up in was a giant building, there were bunk beds, two different bathrooms, there were like 7 boys, and 4 girls. The person who runs everything told me that every person there was special, they had a power that needs to be tamed. I tried to ask question, but people would only tell me that my name is _Ben_. The second person who was always by the leader was a guy named Dustin. The leader's name was Tony.

* * *

"Hey watch were your going." I found I bumped into a girl.

"Sorry." I said.

"That is okay. Hey your the new kid, right?" She asked. She was so familiar. "I am Emily, what is yours?"

"It is Ben, but Ben doesn't feel right." I said.

"Yeah Emily doesn't sink in." She said. "Did the people tell about how we are here because we have a power, a special power."

"Yeah..." I said.

"Weird right? Can we shoot lasers out of our eyes, or fly?" She joked.

"Yeah, or breath fire?" I started to play along.

"Your cool, we should hang out." She said.

"Yeah sure." I said.

* * *

"Scott time for school." My mother was calling me to get ready."

I just stayed on my bed. After I lost Allison everything was just...but now I lost Stiles.

My mom came into my room.

"Scott It'll be okay." She said as she wrapped her arms around me."

"I lost Allison, now Stiles. What if I lose you?" I said.

"You won't." She said. "Now get ready for school."

* * *

Tony came into the room with everyone.

"Welcome everyone. You all are staying here for awhile, until you move onto the bigger leagues." He said. "You all will train. You'll be put to test, to...uh...see where you belong."

Where we belong? What does that mean?

"Get ready it starts today." He finished.

"What do you think about all of this?" Emily asked.

"Abnormal, there is something he is not telling us." I said.

"Relax." She said.

* * *

"First lesson shooting a bow." Tony said.

"Alexis you will go first." He said.

Some girl got and took the bow and arrow out of Dustin's hand. She set up everything perfectly. She released the arrow from the string. She hit the blue.

"Nice job." Tony said. "Emily your next."

Emily got up, took her bow and arrow, she pulled back on the string with the arrow, she focused, she looked like she had done this a million times, she stared right at the target, she let go of the arrow, it flew through the air, she got it right in the center.

wow...how is she that good? The way she focused, the way she just knew she knew what she was doing. Reminded me of someone, someone I once knew.

* * *

SLAM! Lydia had just closed her locker.

"How are you doing with all of this?" She asked me.

"Just why?" I asked.

"It is strange around here with Stiles' sarcastic big mouth." She said.

"I miss him." I said.

"I am kinda mad at myself." Lydia said. "I mean, he had always liked me, but I never really gave him the time of day, he was there when I needed someone."

"It was all of my fault he died." I said.

"No Scott stop blaming yourself, Stiles would hate that." She said.

"After school do you want to go to the mall?" Lydia asked.

"Lydia, I am a guy, not one of your girly friends." I said.

"How about a walk?" She said.

"Fine." I replied.

* * *

"Hey new kid." So guy walked up to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you want to take a walk?" He asked.

"To where?" I asked.

"Uhhh...around town." He answered.

"How can I trust you?" I asked.

"The names Colin." He said holding out his hand.

"Ben." I shoke his hand.

"so you want to join me and my buddies?" He said.

"sure." I said.

"we are leaving now so uh...put these on." one of his friends handed him some clothes.

* * *

"You see those two people?" Colin asked. He pointed too a girl and a guy walking down the street.

"Yeah." I said.

"Look at that purse." He said.

"Yeah so, it is nice?" I asked.

"Watch this." He turned around, he ran past the two people grabbing the girl purse.

The guy that was walking with her, grabbed his hood and pulled him back and pinned him against the wall. He was about to punch him. I ran to help Colin.

* * *

I was about to punch the thief until I heard someone behind me say something.

"Don't hurt him. He was just...just he didn't mean it." The guy said.

I put my fist down and turned around. I looked at the kid.

"Stiles?" I asked. The kid gave me a weird look.

"Stiles? My name is Ben." He said. He grabbed his friends arm and walked back to their group.

"Is it just me or did that guy look just like Stiles?" Lydia asked.

The boys walked away I didn't respond to Lydia, I was confused. That was Stiles, I know it was.


	2. True Alpha

"Come on, come on, pick up." I was pacing walking back and froth waiting for Isabella to pick up the phone.

_"Hello?" _I heard her say over the phone.

"Hi. It is Scott." I said.

_"Hi Scott what up?"_ She said.

"I have some news." I took a deep breath. "Stiles might still be alive."

_"Dustin." _I heard her whisper.

"What?" I asked.

_"There was this guy named Dustin, he was part of the pack, and he was...um different." She said._

"Different, like what you could do?" Lydia joined our conversation.

_"He could heal anyone, anything, even...death." _She said. _"He couldn't just go dig up some grave he could only bring back people who like just died."_

"That's why Stiles' body was gone...Dustin saved him." Lydia said.

_"No, he didn't. He might of extended his life span, but the intentions aren't good." _Isabella said.

"What?" I asked.

_"It was Shawn's plan." _She said.

"Wait why doesn't Stiles remember anything?" I asked.

_"Because he died. His mind was erased. Dustin can only heal." _She said.

"Can we still make him remember?" Lydia asked.

_"I don't know." She said._

* * *

I twiddled with my thumbs, Tony wanted to talk to me, was it about leaving?

"Ben?" He asked.

"Hi." I said.

"I wanted to talk to you for a second." He said. Oh crap. He knows.

"About why your here." He said. Thank god.

"Yeah because I have a special power." I said.

"No, your way more important." He said.

"What am I?" I asked.

"I am not sure, but you have a great gift." He looked me in the eyes. "Do you believe in werewolves?"

"Sure." I don't know what to believe.

"Well I am going to train you, but without everyone else. Meet here tomorrow morning before classes." He hurried me out the door. Weird.

"Hey dude." It was Colin he ran up to me. "Did he talk about earlier?"

"Yeah." I lied.

"About earlier. Thanks for helping me. Your a good friend." He padded me on the back.

"Next time, don't seal." I said.

"Okay _mom!"_ He joked while walking away. I shoke my head, smiling and walked around to find Emily.

Everyone was in different spots, I found Emily in the shooting range.

"Hey Em!" I said.

She put down the bow and walked over to me. "Hi Ben."

"So you know how I did that awesome shot?" She asked.

"Yeah I remember." I said.

"Well Tony talked to me and he said I belong here, shooting, because that is my place!" She seemed happy.

"Congrats." I said.

"Thanks! I am sure you'll find something!" She said.

I smiled and walked away. I was tired so I jumped onto a bed, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up an hour before everyone else. I walked over to Tony's room. As I walked in front of the door it opened, and Tony stepped out.

"Hi. I was just going to get you. Follow me." I nodded my head and followed him into the backroom.

"So do you know what your going to train me?" I asked.

"Well you should know what you are." He said.

"You know?" I asked.

"More than that." He said.

"You have the heart of a human, but the soul of a wolf, your mind is built with an intelligence. Your brave, loyal, strong, you have the properties of a protector. There is a special wolf pack, built with rare kinds of wolves, like...you." He told me.

"Like me?." This dude is not making any sense. What the hell am I?

"You are a part of the pack like everyone else, but every wolf is different, you're the seer. You can see the future. Show people what you want them to see, or what you see. Also you can see the supernatural side of people." He explained.

"What can the others do?" I asked. How far in crazy can he go?

"One is what I call the reaper. He is the brink of life and death. He can give life, or take life away." He said. "Another is an elemental. She can control the elements like water, fire, earth, air. Blah, blah, blah."

"How do you know about them so much?" I asked.

"There is one who is immortal, brave, and strong...powerful. But his power corrupted, he turned dark." Tony looked me straight into my eyes. "He was my brother."

"Are you immortal? Or like your brother?" I asked.

"I am not evil like him but I am immortal. I am part of the pack. The leader. I am a true Alpha." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"There are usually three types of werewolves. Beta, Omega, and Alpha." He said. "Beta with yellow eyes, Omega with blue, and alpha with red. Alpha are the leaders, they can turn people, make them part of their pack, the only way to be an alpha is to kill the alpha that turned you, but a true alpha can become an alpha without killing anyone, but only pure people can become one."

"To be in my pack, to be trained, I need you to do something for me." He said. He pulled out a picture of a teenaged boy. "This kid, is dangerous, he is also a true alpha. Your family was ruined by him, your mother was lost, he took your sister, and I don't know about you father. He also took everyone family away, well everyone one here, Colin, he had a six year old sister, and also Emily, she lost her mother too."

"what do you want me to do? Kill him?" I looked into his eyes, he gave me look that showed he was serious. "I can't kill somebody! Besides how can I believe you?"

"Because you have feeling for your new friends, your sister is important to you. He is not a person, he is darkness, darkness in its truest form." He said.

I knew he was right. So I grabbed the picture. The kid on it looked just like the guy that I stopped from hurting Colin. I turned the picture over to the back and it said.

**Scott McCall.**

**To be eliminated.**


	3. Death Marks

"Emily!" I called, while running to her.

"Yeah?" She turned around.

"I talked to Tony." I said.

"So? What about?" She asked.

I pulled out the picture if Scott McCall. "About him." I said.

She took the picture and turned it onto the backside. "_Scott McCall. To Be Eliminated_." She read the back. "He wants you to kill someone?"

"Yeah...well I thought maybe if I just...talked to him...see what he wants...or just bring him here and reason-" She cut me off.

"You want me to help?" She asked.

"Sure...but it might be dangerous." I warned.

"Hey Ben!" Colin was walking up to us. "Missed you at training."

He looked down at the picture. "Hey that's the guy who-" He grabbed the picture and turned it around. "_Scott McCall. To be eliminated." _He read the back.

"I'll help you'll get him." He said. "So will my buddies." He turned and grabbed one of his friends heads under his arm. He kid released himself.

"Don." He said.

"And I am Tyler." The other kid said.

"Hi. Tyler. Don." I said.

"Ben, do you know where he is? Did Tony tell you?" Emily asked.

"No he just told me what he did, and why he is dangerous." I replied.

"Why what did he do?" Tyler asked.

"Well apparently everyone here doesn't have there families, because Scott killed them." I said.

"Why?" Don asked.

"I don't know." I said.

Colin walked away. "Colin wait." I said. I followed him.

Colin sat down and put his head in his hands. "I knew it, I knew it." He said.

"Knew what?" I asked.

"I saw her ben. I saw her die right in front of me. I remember. That dream was real." He sounded like his was going to cry.

"Your sister." I said.

"Yeah...how did you know?" He asked.

"Tony told me. You know I have a sister too. Scott has her. Scott killed my mother." I said.

"How old is your sister?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"We will get her back." He said.

He looked up at this girl walking by. He stood up and stopped her.

"Alexis." He said. "Can you get us to the library?"

The library? Why are we going there?

"Sure, meet me in the car." She said.

* * *

We got to the library and Colin rushed to the computer.

"Don't you need a library card?" Emily said.

"Not when your me." He grabbed the big black box that was next to the computer. The computer made weird noises, the screen was being all glitchy. It went to the logged on screen.

"How did you do that?" Emily asked.

"Remember when Tony said we all had a special power?" He said.

"And you can hack computers?" I asked.

"I control electricity." He corrected.

"Look up Scott McCall." Don said.

Colin clicked onto internet. He when to Google and typed in _Scott McCall._

"There." Emily said. She pointed to one of the links to a newspaper article.

Colin read the article. _"Yesterday we lost Stiles Stilinski, son of the sheriff, Stiles went to beacon hills high school. Scott McCall was his best friend. Witnesses say it was a shot to the back that killed Stiles. But his death is remained unproven until the body is found. When the cops went to investigate the body was gone, there were no clues to the cause of death or killer._

"Stiles Stilinski?" Tyler said.

"Stiles? Wait Scott called me that." I said.

"Look up Stiles Stilinski on Beacon Hills High school website." Emily ordered.

When a picture of him popped up, the kid looked just like me.

"Your dead?" Tyler asked.

"We all are." I said. "Tony said something about that."

"I feel sick." Emily said.

I felt a tug at my shirt. I turned to see Don holding up my shirt. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I knew it." He said. "There is a circle on your back. That is where you were shot."

"Wait there are marks where we died?" Tyler asked.

"I guess so." Don replied.

"Guys?" Emily said. She had he shirt pulled up on her side. There was a mark, like a thin oval.

"Did you get an address yet?" Tyler asked. "Or a phone number?"

"Get a phone number I got a plan." I said.

"Got one." Colin said.

I pulled out the phone that was in my pocket. I dialed the number. Scott answered.

_"Hello?" _He asked.

"Scott." I said. "Help...I remember everything...it is Stiles...meet at the old building tomorrow, that was were I...uh-" He cut me off.

"Yeah got it. Stiles-" I ended the call before he could say more.

"Do you even know how to get there?" Emily asked.

"I do." Alexis walked over. "So is it true? We are dead?"

"Yeah." Emily replied.

We got into the car and drove back to the pack.

* * *

We pulled over. The whole place was on fire. I got of the car and ran in.

"Ben what the hell are you doing!?" Emily yelled from behind.

Soon everyone began to follow.

"Sure let's just run into fire, like we are not going to die." Tyler joked.

**Sorry this is not very long. I tried. MORE TO COME!**


End file.
